The Italian-U.S. Science Cooperative project has thoroughly tested the oxygen dissociation curve apparatus designed for both clinical and research use. A large number of normal and abnormal hemoglobin patients have been tested. Complete automation of the system has been achieved through the use of a microprocessor. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Winslow, R., Swenberg, M., Berger, R., Shrager, R., Luzzana, M., Samaja, M., and Rossi-Bernardi, L.: Oxygen equilibrium curve of normal human blood and its evaluation by Adair's equation. The Journal of Biological Chemistry. 252: pp. 2331-2337, 1977.